Code: Lyoko With a Twist
by bookluver321
Summary: A random occurrence with the same person in four different occasions strikes Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi. Well this mysterious person brings on a whole new group of troubles for our Lyoko group. Normal Parings: J/A, U/Y, OC/OC
1. It Begins

**Summary: A random occurrence with the same person in four different occasions strikes Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi. Well this mysterious person brings on a whole new group of troubles for our Lyoko group.**

**This is my second fanfic; but first Code Lyoko fanfic. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:  
****Me: Do I have to?  
****Moon scope: Yes!  
****Me: I don't own Jeremy or Aelita.  
****Moon scope: **_**clears throat.  
**_**Me: Or Yumi, Odd and Code Lyoko.  
****Moon scope: Aren't we forgetting something?  
****Me: Or…Ulrich  
****Moon scope: Good!  
****Me: Hmph! _Sits in the corner pouting  
_Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: It Begins

Odd

It was a beautiful sunny day at Kadic Academy. Two blondes were walking across campus, as one explained a program to another. The one talking was Jeremy Belpois. He sported his usual black rimmed glasses; along with a blue turtleneck and burgundy colored capris. His companion was the infamous jokester Odd Della Robia. His hair was spiked back into a point with a purple streak down the center. Odd was wearing his normal purple long sleeved shirt, bellbottom pants and purple platform shoes.

"Now do you understand Odd?" Jeremy asked his friend.

"Yeah I think I do. Hey wanna grab a drink at the vending machine before class?" Odd replied.

"Uh…I can't I have to go meet Aelita." Jeremy stuttered as his cheeks turned a slight pink. It happened every time a certain pink haired girl was mentioned.

"Okay. See you later Einstein." He said in return, knowing about his friends crush. Before Jeremy left Odd shouted to him, "Give Aelita I nice big kiss on the lips for me!"

"Odd you're so stupid." Jeremy shouted shaking his head as he walked away.

Odd continued on his way to the vending machine. As he got on line for a drink, he noticed the person in front of him was having a problem. He looked up and saw a cute girl in front of him. She had curly blonde hair and was a little shorter than him about an inch or two. She was wearing a blue zip up jacket and jeans. She also wore black boots. _'She must be new I don't think I've seen her around. I wonder what her name is.' _Odd thought, for surely he would have recognized her.

"Ugh…this stupid vending machine;" She mumbled, her voice sounded like bells. Then unexpectedly, she hit the machine in several spots: once at the top, then in the middle, the she kicked it! In return _two _drinks came out when you were lucky enough to get one.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Odd inquired astounded.

"Trade secret," The beautiful girl said. She winked at Odd and then began to walk away. When Odd realized what was happening he quickly stopped her.

"W-wait, I'm Odd-" He began cursing himself for stuttering

"Della Robbia. I know."

'_She knows my name! Oh right pay attention.'_ Odd thought excitedly, but voiced. "Who are you?"

"Name's Simone Johnson; got to go meet my friend. See ya around." Simone said as she began to walk away again. Odd could have sworn that he got a crush on her in the few minutes that he stood talking to her. Unfortunately for him, Odd and Simone would only soon become good friends.

Jeremy

After Jeremy walked away from Odd he made a quick turn and continued on the familiar route to the girl's dormitory, mainly Aelita's room. As he opened the door, he felt a sharp gust of air as he got the wind knocked out of him and fell to the ground. There was a loud thump as a pile full of books fell to the ground. The person who was previously carrying them was a tan brunette.

The female was wearing a beautiful red hoodie with a pattern of red butterflies on it. Her top was a plain black polo that was unbuttoned enough so you could see her red camisole underneath. She wore a plaid red, pink, and black skirt. What surprised Jeremy most was that she started speaking in what sounded like Spanish as she picked up her books. Feeling bad he helped her pick up their books as they had a chat.

"I'm so sorry this is my entire fault." Jeremy apologized sincerely.

The girl's Spanish cut off, she looked shocked that he was speaking to her. But it passed as quickly as it came. When she opened her mouth he heard her accent. "No, no, no it's my fault. I mean I was the one that bumped into the entire school's second smartest student."

That made Jeremy shocked. Since when was _he_ second? "Second? Not to sound vain or anything but I thought I was the first."

"Yeah you were but-" the Latina started,

"I beat you." Someone finished for her.

Jeremy turned and saw one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen, aside from Aelita and his mom. She had curly blonde hair and was around the same height as him, and if not taller. She was wearing a blue zip up jacket with clouds on it. She also wore dark faded jeans and black boots. Her face was just as attractive as her outfit. From her flawless and milky skin and crystal clear blue eyes, Jeremy fell head over heels for this girl.

The Spanish-speaking girl's surprise from seeing Jeremy didn't hold a candle to her shock of spoting the stunning girl. "Simone! I was about to meet you but I kinda got held up."

Simone's voice sounded like chimes, to bad it didn't have pleasant things to say. "I noticed. Do you need any more help? Oh and Jeremy can you stop gawking? Besides we need to have a talk; you know with the gang. Like now! So can we hurry it up?"

"Is it serious?"

"Yes. Now let's go. I don't want to waste anymore time here."

'_Although she's beautiful she's kind of pushy. Well I better go find Aelita_.' The bossy girl's friend got up from the floor with her books and shook Jeremy out of his ponderings. "Oh it was nice meeting you Jeremy."

"You too…uh…um-" Jeremy replied trying to find a name.

"It's Jasmine. Bye." Jasmine said as she followed Simone.

Neither did any of the participants of the previous conversations know that the three of them would be seeing more and more of each other as the year wore on.

Aelita

It was a time that most students and faculty members of Kadic enjoyed, lunch. Lunch is a time to hang with friends and talk. You don't have to worry about school test or grading papers during lunch. It is also a time of thinking as Aelita was doing. She was standing on line for her meal; reviewing her thoughts about the conversation she had with Jeremy earlier. But little did she know she was standing next to the person that was the subject of the conversation.

_Flashback_

_After his encounter with Simone and her friend Jasmine, Jeremy barreled towards Aelita's room. As he burst in the door his eyes took in the familiar landscape of pink walls, wardrobe, bed covered in pink sheets and stuff animals, with Mr. Puck leaning against the pillows. After his eyes scanned the room momentarily they finally landed on Aelita._

"_Aelita, I did it! I think I found a way to materialize us from a replika to a lab to destroy it!" Jeremy told his pink haired companion with excitement._

_His happiness was quickly spread to Aelita who asked "Really how?"_

"_Well you know how I told you that I had found that unknown file on the supercomputer? Well that had the code that I needed along with some other stuff that I still need to look at." He explained. Aelita's face was immediately drawn into worry._

"_But Jeremy isn't that dangerous? I mean how do we know that the code isn't from XANA?"_

"_Well that's what I thought about at first but when I ran it, it was perfectly safe. So either XANA wants us to use it, or it belongs to someone else." Jeremy said to reassure his crush._

"_You mean someone else is using the supercomputer?"_

"_It's a strong possibility. Anyway we'll talk about it more with the group it's time we headed to lunch." Jeremy said as his stomach growled._

_End Flashback._

As Aelita was zoning off she didn't hear her name being called. "Hey can you pass the salt?" someone asked. The girl next to her called her again when Aelita didn't respond. This time she was fully shook her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" the person asked.

"Oh did you say something." Aelita turned to ask the girl who was speaking to her.

When she turned she saw a stunning girl. She had curly platinum blonde hair. She was slightly taller than her and was wearing a blue zip up jacket with clouds on it. She also wore dark faded skinny jeans tucked into her black boots. Her face was blemish free and her skin looked as soft as satin. She had wonderful clear blue eyes that looked as if they looked into your soul and that you could get lost in them. Next to this girl, Aelita felt less than adequate.

"Yeah, I asked if you could pass the salt." She explained.

"Oh here, I'm sorry." Aelita said apologizing profusely to her.

"It's okay. You seemed like you were deep in thought. I know when I get like that my friends have to like practically smack me." She said jokingly as the two laughed. Unfortunately, for Aelita their conversation had to be cut short.

"Oh yeah I know what you mean. Well I got to go; my friends are waiting for me." Aelita said as she turned to walk away.

"Yeah mine too. And if I know Alex he'll have a lot to say about me being late. Well bye." The other girl replied as she rolled her eyes. Aelita said bye and they both went their separate ways. As they joined their friends only one of them knew their conversations would revolve around each other.

**A/N: Well there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it and I'll try to get the next chapter up for you depending on how many reviews I get. Until next time!**

**bookluver321!**


	2. Conversations

Chapter 2: Conversations

**A/N: This is a little confusing because they are two different conversations happening at the same time. The first conversation is when we follow Aelita back to the table. The second conversation is when we follow the mysterious Simone back to her table.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own the mysterious Simone.**

**Oh and previously:**

"_Oh yeah I know what you mean. Well I got to go; my friends are waiting for me." Aelita said as she turned to walk away._

"_Yeah mine too. And if I know Alex he'll have a lot to say about me being late. Well bye." The other girl replied as she rolled her eyes. Aelita said bye and they both went their separate ways. As they joined their friends only one of them knew their conversations would revolve around each other._

After Aelita left Simone, she went to go sit at the table with Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. Odd was already sitting at the head of the table and Ulrich and Yumi were sitting to the right of him with Yumi sitting by the window. Yumi was laughing at Odd who was complaining about the cafeteria not giving enough food; and Ulrich was teasing him. She sat down to the left of Odd by the window. Now all they had to do was to wait for Jeremy who was all the way in the back of the line because he said he had to run some last minute programs in his room.

As Jeremy joined them Odd began the conversation. "So what did you need to tell us Einstein?"

"Well, remember the last time we went into the digital sea, and we found that replika? Well Aelita and I have been working on a way to destroy them." Jeremy replied to the whole table.

"You have? That's great." Ulrich said happily, that was when they heard a sharp "WHAT?!" in the background. They all turned to look at the table that had shouted it but seeing none they turn away.

"Yeah, but one problem: How are we gonna do that?" Odd asked.

"Well I managed to find a way to materialize one or two of you at a time from the replika using a program on the Skid by accessing one of the towers on Lyoko. By doing that I can materialize you from the replika to someplace else where there is another super computer run by XANA." Jeremy replied addressing the problem.

"Okay, now, in English?" Odd questioned confused.

Yumi answered Odd's question with a question of her own. "So what your saying is after you materialize us from the replika all we have to do is destroy the super computer?"

"Yeah but there's one problem," Jeremy started "I didn't create the program. I mean I tested it but I didn't create it."

"So how's that a problem. So there's another Einstein that knows about Lyoko." Odd inquired.

"Yes, but that's the problem. It may not be another person. For all we know it could be XANA. But if it is another person, how come we've never met them, or what if it's my father? Does that mean he's still alive? What I mean is Odd the possibilities are endless." Aelita told Odd to give Jeremy a break from talking.

"So do you guys think someone's using the supercomputer?" asked Ulrich who was getting down to the nub of the conversation.

"That's what we're thinking; I mean XANA isn't going to leave something on the supercomputer that could help destroy him. Well we better head to class. It's almost time for the bell." Jeremy said as he looked at his watch.

"Oh my God, it's a new record!" Odd said jokingly.

"What is?" Ulrich posed.

"We went through a whole lunch period without a Sissy attack!" Odd replied as everybody laughed at him. That was until their laughter got interrupted by a shrill shriek of "Ulrich dear!" that only Sissy could achieve.

"You just had to talk." Ulrich replied tiredly as the group headed off to class.

...

Simone walked away from Aelita as she headed to the back of the room where her friends sat at their usual table. They always were positioned in the same order, with James sitting by the window on the left side, Simone sitting in between James and Alex who was at the head of the table. To the right of Alex was Nicky and it finished up with Jasmine to the right of Nicky.

James was Simone's boyfriend of one year. He had brown hair and green eyes. He also had a long face. He was wearing jeans with a white wife beater. He also was wearing his green zip up jacket that Simone got him for his birthday last year. He was talking to his best friend Alex Kobayashi about their last martial arts lesson.

Alex had a serious looking face with black piercing eyes. He had a serious personality and usually wore dark clothes. Today, he was wearing black cargo pants with white sneakers. He too was wearing a wife beater only his was blue. He wore a black zip up jacket.

Unlike Alex, Nicky was the exact opposite. He was always goofing off. He had dirty blonde hair that was always all over the place. He wore a purple polo from Aeropostale with the top two buttons undone and collar sticking up. He and Jasmine were staring to each other's eyes intensely which instantly grossed Simone out.

As she sat down she said to the two. "Nicky, Jasmine this is a place of eating. Which I would like to do, but unfortunately can't with the two of you looking about ready to suck the faces off of each other like leeches."

After Simone said that Jasmine instantly turned a crimson color, unlike Nicky, who replied smartly back "Well we don't complain when you and James look and act like that."

Not wanting this to turn into a heated debate James turned the conversation over to Simone saying "So you said you needed to talk to us?"

Secretly thanking her boyfriend Simone replied "Yeah and what I have to say isn't good."

That got Jasmine worried real quickly who asked "Is it NAXA?"

"No it's not that bad, but I wonder why she's been so quiet this past week. But that's only part of the reason why I'm worried."

"Then what's the other?" Alex questioned suspiciously.

Simone then said something that everybody at that table feared the worse. "I think they're starting to find out about us."

Nobody expecting that they all shouted "WHAT?!" which caused people to look. Not wanting their secret to get out Simone shushed them. "Shhs, you're causing a scene."

Jasmine worried if the accusation her best friend made came from the conversation and asked "Simone if this has anything to do with the talk I had with Jeremy I swear I didn't spill anything!"

"No it's not from that. This is entirely my fault." Simone said reassuringly.

Wondering what trouble his girlfriend got into James asked what she was talking about.

"Well since we share the supercomputer. I make sure that all the documents and everything I do is either password protected or on my personal laptop." She started but was instantly cut off by Alex who was starting to piece together what had happened.

"You didn't leave anything on the supercomputer did you?" He interrogated slyly. He knew his answer as soon as Simone hung her head. "You did! Didn't you?!"

"What did you leave?" James asked.

"I left my folder with all of the replika info in it."

"Well how can you be sure he found it? I mean some other geek could've found it." Nicky said jokingly.

"Well I check his diary on the supercomputer when you guys are destroying the replikas, and on the last one that's when I realized he found it."

"It's okay. Did he find anything else?" She shakes her head no. "Do you have a backup folder for that? She shakes her head yes. Well then I guess its okay because as long as they don't figure us out it should be fine." James said trying to calm her.

"But that's the problem Jazz and I met Jeremy. And I met Odd and Aelita already." Simone explained.

"Well as long as you didn't spill anything it should be okay. Well let's head to class." Alex said grudgingly. That's when they heard Sissy's shrill shriek of Ulrich dear!

Hating the tense atmosphere Nicky said "Oh God, there she goes again." Trying to lighten it, thankfully it worked as they all laughed.

**A/N: Thank you for the nice review.**

**So we finally found out who was in the supercomputer. But that brings up more questions about this mysterious group. If I get more reviews it will motivate me to give you the next chapter! See you next time.**

**Bookluver321!**


	3. Practice, Meetings, and Revelations

Chapter 3: Practice, Meetings, and Revelations

**A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while you must think I'm a terrible author/writer but I've been so busy with everything. The end of school which thankfully is over! And of course, my current boyfriend situation. And lastly, my aau basketball season which now is over so I should once again have more updates! So once again I'm sorry and I will try to update more frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko YET! I do however own Simone, James, and the rest of their friends.**

After lunch, the rest of the day passed with no extra surprise meetings with the mysterious and beautiful Simone Johnson. As Yumi left her final class she went over to the other side of campus to the men's dorms. Today was the day that Ulrich and Yumi both took martial arts in the gymnasium with Jim.

Ulrich and Yumi headed to the far side of campus near the trees when they saw the gym. As the approached the door they both heard multitudes of crashes, smashing, and repeated banging. Scared of what was lurking behind the door Ulrich and Yumi took a quick peek. What they saw stunned them both. It was only one girl making that loud racket!

The girl was the most stunningly beautiful girl they had ever seen. She was a few inches shorter than Ulrich and Yumi. Her hair was a silky platinum blonde that was tied up into a messy bun. She was wearing blue capris sweat pants with a blue camisole and sneakers. Her blue zip up hoodie was sitting in a crumpled heap on the side of the floor.

When she turned around they, well at least Ulrich, were caught by the magic of her wonderful blue eyes. They were a crystal clear blue, but more like the color of the sky on a sunny cloudless day. Her eyes looked as if they looked right into your soul and if you were lucky enough you could get lost in the shiny blue pools forever. As Ulrich was caught in her eyes, Yumi noticed that she had not one blemish on her creamy milky skin.

But what really caught Yumi and Ulrich's attention was not her prettiness, or her enticing eyes. It was how she did everything. With martial arts people would think everything was with force or you were supposed to rush things. How she did it, she did it with grace. You would think she was doing ballet instead of fighting. She waited for her opponent to come at her and then striking, making it look effortless. She was a true beauty.

The two of them could have, and would have watched her all day if her training didn't finish. As she went to take a drink of water, she noticed Ulrich and Yumi. After she told them they could come in, Ulrich stood in a daze caught by her lovely eyes. He would've stood there mesmerized all day if a nudge from Yumi hadn't woke him from his trance. A voice that sounded like bells then resonated across the gym. She then said "Well don't let me keep you from your session. I'll see you tomorrow Jim. Bye Ulrich, Yu-"

A shrill beep cut Simone off from what she was saying. Simone raced back over to her jacket and uncovered a laptop case. As she took out her computer she didn't realize she was speaking out loud even if it was a whisper. The moment the words came out she could never take them back; even if it did more good than harm. "Oh no it's XANA and NAXA."

As soon as the word XANA came out she realized her mistake. In a matter of minutes she knew she would be hounded down by Ulrich, Yumi, and possibly Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita. Not to mention the grief she would get from her own set of friends. She sent out the message to James, Nicky, Jasmine, and Alex; along with the extra message to James telling him to work the supercomputer. As she walked out of the gym she figured it would be best if she didn't run. So she waited outside quietly for Ulrich and Yumi to come up with their excuses for her uncle and kidnap her for a long period of questions and answers.

Yumi's muffled voice came in first. "Jim. I didn't come for practice I just came to tell you that my parents need me to be home…because uh…today is a very important day for my culture." Which was shortly followed by Ulrich's excuse: I can't practice today either Jim…because uh…I have to finish a huge report that's due tomorrow, and I have a lot of homework to finish sorry Jim.

Ulrich and Yumi then came bursting out of the gym already into their new conversation. "I wonder where she went. Do you think she ran for it?" Yumi asked her companion.

"To answer you're questions in order, I'm down here and no, as you can see, I didn't run." A small voice called from the ground.

Ulrich immediately jumped on her case. "You know you've got a lot of explaining to do."

Two cell phones then rang simultaneously. Ulrich's ringtone played a World without Danger and Yumi's played Kevin Rudolf's Let It Rock. Knowing who it already was Simone said "Let me guess it's Jeremy and a tower is under attack by XANA."

"Yeah; is it just me or is it getting colder?" Yumi asked shivering slightly.

"No. It's getting colder; and you can thank NAXA. But if you could just let me go to the factory so we can stop NAXA and XANA. You wouldn't be cold. And after, I will have us talk to you and your group about everything." Simone said nonchalantly as if she said this everyday. Yumi glanced at Ulrich as they talked to each other with their eyes.

"Oh and by the way tell Jeremy that he doesn't have to go to the factory because my friends are already there. That would be an awkward conversation." Simone told the duo with amusement shining in her crystal eyes.

"Fine but if you try to run away we will come after you." Ulrich said with authority. Simone already predicted that Ulrich would say that; so she told him her solution.

"No need. Here." She gave the two her cell phone and dorm room number before sprinting off in the direction of the factory.

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Hmmm. Interesting, how does Simone know about XANA? And who is this mysterious NAXA? So how do you like this chapter tell me what you think.**

**Bookluver321!**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm sorry and I know that I haven't updated in forever! But I'm going through a terrible case of writer's block. Also, I'm busy writing another story. So I'm sorry; but until further notice this is being put on Hiatus.**


	5. Q and A's

Chapter 4: Q and A's

**A/N: My faithful readers I am extremely sorry I haven't up dated in like forever. I've had a nasty case of the writers block and I am almost positive that it is gone. Unfortunately I'm leaving on a trip to Alabama this weekend so instead I am going to put up two chapters instead of just the usual one. Also, since I haven't updated when I return I shall try to have at least two more chapters. If not then I'll only have one. Also I'm sorry this chapter is short; but without further adieu Code: Lyoko With a Twist.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Code: Lyoko or its characters I do however own Simone and her group of friends. As for the rest I am still working on it!**

**Previously:**

"_Fine but if you try to run away we will come after you." Ulrich said with authority. Simone already predicted that Ulrich would say that; so she told him her solution._

"_No need. Here." She gave the two her cell phone and dorm room number before sprinting off in the direction of the factory._

Twenty minutes was all it took for Yumi, Ulrich, and Simone to report back to their respective groups and explain what occurred between the trio. Even though Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita were burrowed inside Jeremy's safe warm room they were able to notice the temperature rising again.

Everybody had their own individual thoughts about the situation but it was Jeremy who voiced his first. "What I still can't believe is that Simone is the one who is sharing the supercomputer."

"Do you think she knows about us?" Aelita asked.

"She has to. I mean how else would she know our names? I mean I understand Yumi since they're in the same grade; but what about everybody else." Ulrich explained.

"Oh look the temperature is starting to return to normal." Jeremy noticed.

"Wow. They're faster than us." Yumi said mostly to herself.

"Well of course. I mean we have been doing it longer." Simone said startling everyone. The five who were previously occupying the room looked shocked at the new five that just entered the room.

"Maybe we should've knocked." Nicky being the most oblivious one whispered as if trying to preserve the silence. He dragged Simone and the rest of his companions out of the room and knocked on the door. He shuts the door and then knocks.

Alex's strict and harsh voice was muffled by the wood. "Nicky you're so stupid!"

"What? It's not my fault. They were looking at us funny and I figured it was because-" As Jeremy opened the door for the five who were now waiting outside. "Thank you- you didn't knock." Nicky said as if explaining the reason behind his madness as everybody except for his friends laughed.

"I am so glad Simone never has you behind the supercomputer, because if it were up to you my hands would probably be where my feet are and vice versa " Alex replied as he rolled his eyes.

"You don't trust me." Nicky said as if he was a little kid who just got scolded.

"No." All four of his friends responded as Nicky pouted like a five year old that just got his toy taken away, sufficiently making everybody laugh.

"Alright…ignoring you two; so I guess it's time we start explaining. What do you want to know?" Simone said as she started cracking down on business.

"Okay, um let's start with the fact that you're the ones who're sharing the supercomputer!" Jeremy started.

"Oh…um…yeah about that… Oh and sorry for the rudeness earlier Jeremy. I didn't mean it I was just a little tense." Simone apologized as Jeremy accepted.

"Well, I think what the main question is how come we've never met?" Aelita said addressing one of the many reasons of meeting.

"We did it purposely." Alex said coldly.

"Not that we didn't want to meet you and all. It's just that we figured that it would just be best." James said as he slightly apologized for his friend's straightforwardness.

"But even with the XANA attacks…" Ulrich started when Simone cut him off.

"Well my computer it alerts me to XANA and NAXA attacks. But you probably didn't know about NAXA because her attacks work differently and are on a different frequency."

"What do you mean 'different frequency'?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Like her attacks…first off her attacks are normally weather based so it's hard to tell when an attack happens and when it's not. Plus add to the fact that they're on a different wave length. Here let me see your computer." Simone said as she made him get up from his computer chair.

As Simone sat down Jeremy bent over her shoulder watching what she did like a mother hen. After all, he was extremely protective of his computer. Meanwhile, Simone typed quickly managing to bring something up. That something had a dark greenish background with bright green lines. There were several perpendicular lines all in a row.

"Ah. Here it is. Yeah see this line here-" Simone pointed at the line that was slightly above the center line while everybody nodded. "That's the wave length that XANA attacks on. It's also the frequency that any normal computer usually has. Now this line here-" Simone points at a line a little bit farther down then the other line that was a more closer to the bottom like a couple rows up. "That's the one NAXA works on. Here I set it on your computer to get NAXA and XANA's frequency. Oh and by the way you might wanna update your system Jeremy."

Everybody chuckled at Jeremy as he flushed a light pink color. After the laughter died down Simone asked "Now what else?"

**A/N: Soooooo what do you think? We found out more about our mysterious group and how they work. In the next chapter we find out a little background info on our friendly buddy and main character Simone! Next chapter we find out about Simone's past.**

**Click the green button! It's only a short distance!**

**Bookluver321!**


	6. Simone

Chapter 5: Simone.

**A/N: So I know the last chapter was short but as promised I have Simone's background; like what type of family she grew up in and everything. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really see the need to point this out every chapter. I don't own Lyoko because unfortunately I haven't come up with a plan that legally allows me to own it. However, I do own Simone and her band of friends.**

**Previously: **

"_That's the NAXA works on. Here I set it on your computer to get NAXA and XANA's frequency. Oh and by the way you might wanna update your system Jeremy."_

_Everybody chuckled at Jeremy as he flushed a light pink color. After the laughter died down Simone asked "Now what else?"_

The ten of them were like that for three hours. Someone, usually Jeremy, Aelita or Ulrich would ask a question and Simone, James, or Alex would tend to answer it. It had finally reached 9:00 at night when Simone's cell phone rang off. Playing was Paramore's Misery Business. Simone answered the phone eagerly knowing who it was.

"Hey Chrissy what's up?" Simone said. Whatever response 'Chrissy' gave it was major because it made Simone's eyes go wide as she gasped. "I completely forgot…sorry…thanks for reminding me…yeah I'll tell Uncle Jim. I can't wait to see you and the guys tomorrow…Yeah I will. G'night." She finished as she hung up the phone.

Simone looked at the others expectantly. Although only five people in the room knew who Simone would call Chrissy. James was the first person to ask about the call.

"That was Chrissy" She started her reply, "he just wanted to remind me about the _thing_ tomorrow."

That made James, Alex, Nicky, and Jenifer all gasp too. The five of them with the permission of their principal and Jim had made plans to go and meet up with three people in the city; one of the three also happened to be the older brother to their very own Simone.

"That's tomorrow?!" Jasmine said surprised. She hadn't known it had come up so fast. With all the drama from Lyoko and the panic of being found out by some of the very occupants of the room she didn't think it would be this soon. But she knew as her best friend shook her head yes that she wasn't joking.

The Lyoko group on the other hand were confused as too what their newfound friends were talking about. "Wait. What's tomorrow?" Yumi asked.

"Um, nothing really we're just going into town for a few hours and Simone's spending the weekend there." Alex answered for the group trying not to give away too many secrets.

"Why?" Ulrich asked trying to gather every bit of information.

"Family business" Simone replied. "Hey are you guys still coming on Sunday?" She asked her friends.

Unfortunately Nicky's big mouth managed to give away the last bit of data Jeremy needed to piece together what Alex, Simone, Jenifer, and James, were trying to so carefully avoid. "Of course I mean how often do we get to see the Subdigitals rehearse?"

Jeremy looked shocked at Simone as he inquired, "Are you related to Chris of the Subdigitals?"

Simone closed her eyes as once again her secret was exposed. Meanwhile the rest of her friends turned to glare at their loud-mouth-couldn't-keep-a-secret friend. "Oops…that wasn't supposed to come out."

Then it was Simone's turn to glare sharply at him as she scathingly said "No duh! That's the point of a secret! Whatever you're answering I'm going to bed!" Simone stood up and without a goodbye or a second glance stormed out of Jeremy's room and slammed the door shut. The Lyoko crew turned to look at Jasmine, Nicky, Alex, and James for answers. While Alex, James and Jasmine glared at Nicky; he just had a sheepish look on his face.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Nicky asked scared.

"No. Simone just likes slamming doors for no reason at all." James replied sarcastically.

"Seriously Nicholas, you really messed up big this time." Jasmine said looking at him with disappointed eyes. That's when the reality hit him. Before he knew that what he said was wrong just not how wrong. But when Jasmine used his full name he found out.

Not knowing what was going on was really starting to annoy Ulrich and the rest of the group. All they knew was that Simone was in some way related to their favorite band's lead singer. "Okay what's going on?" Ulrich questioned.

"Yeah, the only person I've ever seen that mad was Sissy on a bad hair day." Odd said trying to relieve some tension from the room and failing miserably.

The others figured they had no choice but to tell their younger friends the truth. James was the first one to speak giving shock to everyone except for his friends and Jeremy. "Okay if you didn't put the dots together already; Simone is Chris from the Subdigitals little sister."

A chorus of "WHAT" "Oh my god" and "I can't believe it" was shouted across the room. Although Odd was the only one to actually say, "That's so cool! Can you imagine-" before he was cut off by Jasmine.

"Yeah, imagine. Imagine what it'd be like. It got really bad for her already once before."

"What happened?" Aelita asked worriedly.

"Simone didn't always go to this school. She actually used to go to another school in her home town. She went there up until the time when she was in eight-grade." Alex started his friend's story.

"What happened?" Odd interrupted.

"I'm getting to that!" Alex said bitterly. "Now as I was saying. She went there right until the time she would be graduating which was right around the time that the Subdigitals were getting famous."

"Anyway," James took over, "one of Simone's friends apparently knew that Simone's brother was in the band because Chris changed his name going into the band because he didn't want his sister to be exposed to the fame so young. I mean Chris and even Nico and Ben were always protective of Simone." James finished.

Nicky continued from where James left off. "Yeah; so one of her friends found out about it and told everyone in the school about it. So people started harassing her trying to 'be her friend' so they could be famous but what they didn't realize was that Simone didn't want that. But eventually the some dirty rotten reporters found out and were even following her and it got so bad to the point where she couldn't even leave her house without get attacked by reporters."

"Wow. But what I don't get is why wouldn't she tell her parents?" Jeremy asked wondering why she did go for help.

"Oh believe me she told her parents. She told them on a daily basis but did they do anything? No they just told her to stick it out." Jasmine said angrily. She still hated what her friend went through. Meanwhile Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd exchanged looks of shock and surprise.

"What kind of parents would do that?" Yumi breathed.

"It's okay because in the end she couldn't handle it anymore and so she ended up calling her brother…boy oh boy was he mad. Apparently 'Monie said he was cursing up a storm. 'Monie said it was the first time she had ever heard him curse. In the end she ended up here under the guardianship of Jim; trust me; he's more of a father to Simone than her real father will ever be." Jasmine finished.

"Wow and I thought my parents were bad." Odd said again half-heartedly joking. This time everyone laughed at him.

"That's why you can't tell anyone Simone doesn't need that to happen again. Okay? You promise." James said seriously.

Once again a chorus of "Promise" "Deal" "Swear" and "Sure" went off.

"Good." James smiled. "Come on we have to get back. Curfew's in the next fifteen minutes."

"Good night." Alex said.

"Sleep well." Jasmine said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Nicky said happily as everyone complained at him.

Finally, James said bye as he shut the door behind him.

...

The next day found Simone in the recording studio with her brother and the rest of the Subdigitals. James, Nicky, Alex, and Jasmine had already headed back to Kadic. Nicky claiming that he and Odd were planning to have an eating contest. James said that he and Ulrich were going to go over fighting styles. Jasmine wanted to go and become better acquainted with Aelita and Jeremy. Lastly Alex just wanted to spend time with Yumi seeing that he was quite taken with her.

Either way it left Simone with her favorite 'brothers'. It had been a while since she had spent some quality time with the three of them by herself. She loved being with them because the three of them each had a separate personality and so many times they ended up clashing with each other; although most often than not it was Nico and Ben fighting.

Ben was a more serious and strict person than anything. He usually tended to wear dark clothes. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes that could see right through someone. The only time his eyes lost their seriousness was when he was with Simone. Surprisingly, he had decided to grow a beard since the last time Simone saw him. Simone loved to spend time with him because not only did he remind her slightly of an older Alex. But that even though Chris was her brother and she loved him, Ben had taught her from a young age to always do her best and always made her try her hardest.

What Simone loved about Nico was that while he wanted her to do good, he showed her that there was more to life than just doing well in things. With his cheerful attitude and usually bright colors he always managed to cheer her up. Whenever Nico was with Simone he always tried to get her to laugh or play a prank with him. It was probably thanks to him that she had kept the rest of her innocence while going through her childhood. Nico had hair the color of a new shiny penny. He had brown eyes and a long face that usually carried many emotions.

Finally, there was the last Subdigital and truthfully Simone's favorite, her brother Chris. A lot of people say that Simone was pretty much the female form of her brother. They both had the same strait platinum blonde hair although she tended to curl it more often. They had the same flawless milky skin and the same crystal clear blue eyes among other traits. They had the same face structure and build although Chris was more masculine and Simone's feminine. Their personalities were also somewhat similar that was probably why the got along so well. He would do anything for her and she knew it. They truly were a one of a kind pair of siblings.

Well as they were sitting in the recording studio Chris approached his baby sister about a song he heard she wrote. Being siblings and friends with members of the Subdigitals it didn't seem that unnatural for Simone to make and perform music. Even parts of their songs came from ideas and lyrics she wrote.

"So I heard you made up a new song." Chris said.

Nico excited already since he loved to hear her songs started jumping up and down saying he wanted to hear it. Of course Nico's childish annoyed Ben to a slight degree as he rolled his eyes and said, "You know sometimes you act more like a child then 'Monie does."

Nico immediately stop bouncing and replied, "Hey! I take offense to that! So what I'm young at heart!"

Meanwhile, Chris and Simone sighed at the duo's usual banter. Not wanting this to get any further out of hand Simone stopped it by inquiring whether they wanted to hear her song or not.

"Yeah go ahead 'Monie." Chris responded for the two that were still silently arguing.

Now Simone was an excellent singer and even had her own well known and loved band at Kadic with her best friends but she was a little worried about singing this song in front of her brother because she knew that by the end he would know something was up. Nevertheless she began.

_Tell you a good girl is quiet,_

_Now you should never ask why,_

_Cuz' it only makes harder to fit in._

_You should be happy, excited_

_Even if you're just invited,_

_Cuz' the winners need_

_Someone to clap for them_

_It's so hard, just waiting_

_In a line that never moves_

_It's time you started making_

_Your own rules_

_You gotta scream until_

_There's nothing left_

_With your last breath, say_

_Here I am, Here I am_

_Make 'em listen_

_Cuz' there's no way_

_You'll be ignored_

_Not anymore, say_

_Here I am, Here I am_

_Here I am, uh, uh, uh_

_Here I am…uh, uh_

_You only get one life to work it_

_So who cares if it's not perfect?_

_Say its close enough to perfect for me._

_Why should you hide from the thunder?_

_And the lightning that you're under_

_Cuz' there ain't nobody else you wanna be_

_If how you're living isn't workin'_

_There's one thing that'll help_

_You gotta finally just stop searching_

_To find yourself, oh!_

By now Simone started thinking about her family and why she wrote it but she didn't realize that the more she thought about her family the more she got into the music. Simone got carried away by the music and her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was starting to lightly sob.

_You gotta scream until_

_There's nothing left_

_With your last breath, say_

_Here I am, Here I am_

_Make 'em listen_

_Cuz' there's no way_

_You'll be ignored_

_Not anymore, say_

_Here I am, Here I am_

_Here I am, Here I am_

_The world better make some room_

_Yeah, mover over, over,_

_Cuz' you're coming through,_

_Cuz' you're coming through!_

Just watching his sister Chris knew what she was thinking about and could tell how she was feeling. Chris really wanted to beat himself up, _'After all if I hadn't signed that record deal in the first place she would've never felt this way. Oh 'Monie what have I done to you?' _Chris thought.

_You gotta scream until_

_There's nothing left_

_With your last breath, say_

_Here I am, Here I am_

_Make 'em listen_

_Cuz' there's no way_

_You'll be ignored_

_Not anymore, say_

_Here I am, Here I am_

_Here I am, uh, uh, uh_

_Here I am, uh, uh_

_Here I am._

As Simone reached that last note she started to open her eyes. When she looked up she realized that everyone in the room had at least one tear in their eyes. Even stoic Ben had a few tears. But her brother Chris was definitely the worst. He had tears freely running from his eyes.

Ben seemed to be the first one to wake from their state as he had said, "Um…I have to go to the bathroom…You too Nico." He said as he dragged Nico out the studio. You could faintly hear Nico complaining that he didn't have to go to the bathroom.

But the two siblings didn't hear it because they were two busy staring at each other. Chris didn't want any more of his tears to show so he looked up at the ceiling and tried to push back the tears. Once he was under control he looked back at his sister. Not knowing the pain she must have gone through he walked up to her and engulfed her in a huge hug while asking, "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way?"

Simone knew this was bound to happen so she tried to play naïve by questioning what he was talking about. Chris lowered his eyes to her and said, "Simone, you know you can't hide this from me. We know each other better than anyone else. Besides, that was the most passionate song I have ever heard you sing and what have I told you?"

"Passionate songs have the most truth in them." Simone whispered and then continued louder. "But; I don't know what you're talking about. I just wrote that one day when I was bored." She said trying to pass it off.

"Come on Simone. If you're gonna lie, at least come up with a better one then that. Tell me, you wrote that song after what? When you just talked to…" Chris stopped.

"Mom and dad…" Simone said quietly.

"That's what I thought. So why don't you tell me how you're really feeling." He replied quietly as he pulled her into a hug.

As he hugged her Simone felt her whole resolve crumbling away and started crying as full on sobs rack through her body. "It's not fair Chris! Why don't they care about me?! I try to do my best to get me to notice but they never do. And that time when my secret came out they just told me to stick through it. They didn't even care." She cried.

"I know. I know. I know 'Monie you do try. But let me tell you, mom and dad, just screw 'em. I don't care about them. They never cared about me and they never will." Chris said caringly.

At that Simone started to protest because that wasn't true whenever something happened Chris was always the one they checked on.

Already two steps ahead of her he cut her off saying, "Hey. They only care that I'm famous. Other then that, it's as if I was never born. But you know what? I don't care. Because I know I have you, I have my friends, and I have Uncle Jim. He's more of a father to me than dad ever was. And just like me you have all those great things to. And not to mention you have James. He's a good kid even if he is dating my little sister." He said successfully making her laugh but then he continued. "And you know 'Monie that if you ever need me just call and I'll be there in a heartbeat. I even keep my phone on vibrate during a concert so that if you need me I'll be able to know. Okay? So you'll be alright."

Chris finished as he continued to comfort his sister by hugging her and telling her how much he and everyone else they knew loved her.

**A/N: Awww. There's a tender moment between brother and sister. I want a brother like Chris!!!! Anyway I hope you liked it. In case you were wondering the song is Here I Am, by Renee Sandstrom it's a very good song. Anyway I'm off to my week in space camp and as I promised I will have two new chapters up and ready to go! I hope you enjoyed!**

**One last note: HIT THE GREEN BUTTON! It's not that far!**

**Bookluver321!**


	7. Another Author's Note SORRY!

**My Faithful Readers do not fret I do have the new chapters as promised unfortunately the only who should be fretting is myself for my health. You see I'm what you call somewhat a procrastanator when it comes to school work and you see I haven't exactly started on my schoolwork like I said I would a good two or three weeks ago. So my mother who can be rather frightening at times has told me that until I cut a significant wedge into the work that I can't update. Luckily I managed to sneak this on. But for now I ask that you wait patiently until midway through the week like Thursday or Friday when I will have my latest updates. Believe me I am SOOOO EXTREMELY SORRY. I hope you forgive me. So until further notice I need to get back to work before I lose an arm.**

**Bookluver321!**


	8. A Briefing

Chapter 6: Preparations

**A/N: I know it must seem like forever since I've had an update. Well for all of my faithful readers my schoolwork is mostly done I just have to add the Custom Animation to the slides; but that gives me the good news since I am like 90% done with my work I CAN UPDATE AGAIN! Alright let's settle down so as promised the new Code Lyoko: With a Twist Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to do this every chapter. We get the point I don't own Code Lyoko. A dream crusher that's what a disclaimer is.**

_Previously:_

_Chris finished as he continued to comfort his sister by hugging her and telling her how much he and everyone else they knew loved her._

It was a warm beautiful Sunday night. The sun had just set and you could still feel the warmth from its glow. It was getting closer to summer so the sun was now up longer. Students all over Kadic could be seen heading back to their dorm rooms. Everyone was heading back, except for a certain ten who knew their way around the sewer system.

Jeremy, Aelita, and Simone had been working in secret about a way to fully destroy XANA and NAXA. With the union of the two groups it brought new ideas onto the table along with ones that were used and wouldn't work or ones that could be perfected. Finally, after two months since they found out about each other the trio had finally come up with a way to defeat XANA and NAXA.

They had found some more spare diaries along with other books that had pages bent and torn out in the Hermitage. Using everything that they knew and had found out the three managed to find a way to stop their adversaries. Their plan was formed by Simone. Alex, James, Jasmine, Nicky, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Simone were going to split up in Lyoko going to a different sector. Once in their assigned sector they were going to head over to the way tower. Once there even though Aelita usually is the only one that could access the tower Simone, Aelita, and Jeremy had found away that it would be accessible to anyone in their group so that they could put in their specific code to help finally destroy XANA and NAXA. As for the rest of it, that would be left up to Simone.

About a week had pass since the source of XANA and NAXA's destruction the newly formed group of ten had met up in the factory. Jeremy, Simone, and Aelita had called Alex, James, Jasmine, Nicky, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi to the factory earlier that day. Why? So they could all finally be rid of XANA and NAXA and return back to their normal lives. Little did they know, someone in their group was fooling them all.

Once they all arrived at the factory the ever-serious Alex got right down to business. "So what's the emergency?"

"We're going into LYOKO. Aelita, Jeremy, and I have found some interesting information that could help us destroy XANA and NAXA for good." Simone explained to her friends.

That seemed to give everyone a reason to be happy. Everyone automatically started talking and dreaming about how great life was going to be now that they wouldn't have to deal with XANA and NAXA. Although James was the one that brought everyone back to the present.

"So…What are we waiting for? Why are we standing around here?" James asked impatiently.

"Well there is a catch." Simone said. Everybody started to quiet down immediately they knew it sounded too good to be true but they desperately hoped that it wasn't. They all looked at Simone as they waited for her explanation. "Well for one it's complicated. She turns to Jeremy. That's why I'll be talking you through it step by step."

"Why can't you do instead. I mean no offense or anything Jeremy but Simone's better at this. Why isn't she doing it?" Ulrich asked confusedly on their previous missions when they had Simone directing them things had gone much more smoothly which was only expected since she had more experience.

"Because I'm going into LYOKO with you guys." Simone told them. Just then it got so silent you could hear a pin drop. She was afraid of this. Unfortunately, or luckily in Simone's case with Odd or Nicky in a room it never stayed quiet for very long. This time it was the former disrupting the peace.

"Oh that's so cool. I've never seen you inside Lyoko-" Odd started to prattle on talking about her outfit and what she would look like on Lyoko. Unfortunately for him he didn't get very far when he was cut of with a simultaneous "What"

Simone knew that it was coming. She could see the shock wearing off of her friends faces along with looks of incredulous and rage on a few of their faces. The looks were followed by: "Simone, are you crazy?" "That's suicide!" and of course Alex's "What do you have a death wish?!"

Yumi speaking for the younger occupants of the room along for herself; not understanding what was going on or why it was so bad for Simone to go to Lyoko asked "What's the matter? We've all gone inside Lyoko before; even Jeremy."

"She shouldn't be going inside Lyoko because-" James started staring piercingly at her not removing his eyes from her until he was cut off by the object of his attention.

The reaction Simone was most afraid of was her boyfriend's he had always been so protective of her even before they started dating. Although when he started talking she cut him off not wanting to give away too many secrets about her past.

"Because I have information about Lyoko that Franz Hopper gave me directly," Simone said taking her attention away from James. Meanwhile, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita gawk at Simone. They had never heard this before and so it was news to them. "Yeah, I know. Well we have to go. They can explain the rest later. Now we have to figure out who is going where and how we're going to split you up. There are 4 sections in Lyoko: The Desert, Mountain, Forest, and Ice. Also, we can't forget Carthage."

"So how do we split up?" Yumi asked. Everyone pondered the question for a while. Out of the silence Jeremy spoke up.

"It might be best if we put people with the same strengths together. How about Nicky and Odd, they could go to the forest." He decided. Everyone seemed to agree with him, Simone following his idea continued.

"Yeah;" She turned to look at Yumi and Alex. "You two go together to the ice sector. Aelita and Jazz, go to the Mountain sector because of Aelita's creativity power." She told them.

James cut her off and jokingly said, "Oh great…leave me with this squidget in the desert. I feel so loved!"

"Hey you're not so great yourself…And don't call me a squidget! Wait what is a squidget?" Ulrich said trying to keep a poker face without laughing although it didn't help when everybody started laughing.

"But wait. What about Carthage?" Aelita asked suddenly remembering about the third sector.

Simone hoping that this question wouldn't have come up grudgingly responded. "That's where I'm going."

"Alone?" Jeremy asked shocked. Nobody that he ever knew went into Carthage by themselves. It wasn't sane to go alone. Carthage was the most dangerous place in all of Lyoko because it was where XANA and NAXA existed and lived. That's why it wasn't surprising when Alex, the one who generally assumed the position of leader and protector bitingly said.

"Oh great why don't you wear a neon sign saying XANA NAXA come and get me! I'm walking right into your trap!"

Slightly annoyed that she wasn't getting a chance to explain although understanding why Simone said with her voice slightly strained at keeping it calm replied, "Yeah. I know it's dangerous. But did you forget about my powers. I'm a lot stronger than all of you. I can handle myself, besides Jeremy can always get me out of trouble."

Sometimes you say a statement knowing that you're lying to a person's face to make them feel better. Sometimes you say it to get yourself out of trouble. Sometimes you say it to make yourself feel better too. Sometimes, it works and sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes it doesn't sound convincing at all.

**A/N: What is Simone up to? Do you think she should go to Carthage by herself? Next chapter gives you some more background information on Simone and why it's dangerous in Lyoko along with the group working towards destroying XANA and NAXA. Until then REVIEW!**

**Bookluver321!**


	9. Explanations and Explorations

Chapter 7: Explanations and Explorations

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but the next chapter is extremely juicy that combining the two would be too difficult. This chapter really has to set the stage up for the next one so I'm sorry but this is all I can give you. But never fear the writer is here! I'm in the process of writing the next chapter and should have that for you sometime within the next week if I get my way; but I am starting school on the 1****st****. So without further any more notes I figure I should get you ready for the next chapter of Code Lyoko: With a Twist!**

**New A/N: I know I have been gone for it feels like forever! It's just, as I was writing this, I lost all forms of excitement, motivation, and creativity for it. So it just became something I forgot about. But luckily, as I started to write my new Twilight fanfic called Wai Momi. I have decided to continue working on as I have received a new burst of energy for this story! So after much re-editing, I repost chapter 7.**

_Previously_

_Sometimes you say a statement knowing that you're lying to a person's face to make them feel better. Sometimes you say it to get yourself out of trouble. Sometimes you say it to make yourself feel better too. Sometimes, it works and sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes it doesn't sound convincing at all._

After the nine friends left their last member of their group with the Super Computer, they all headed down to the scanners. They stepped in their own scanners two at a time so that they could be transported to their separate sections on Lyoko. The first group to go was Aelita and Jasmine on their way to the mountain sector.

Since they all had been friends with each other for a few months the duo were used to seeing their partner's clothing. As Aelita materialized on Lyoko she landed on the ground in her usual pose. Once again she was wearing the suit which Jeremy had designed and created just for her with retractable white wings. Right now her wings were not out but within a short time they sure would be, as they needed to get to the way tower. Her dangling earring made a little noise as she looked side ways to her partner. Even after being on Lyoko with her many times she still couldn't get used to the look that Jasmine held.

Her outfit consisted of mainly reds, whites, and pinks. On the top of Jazz was a pair of white bunny ears. One as usual stood erect while the other one flopped lazily to the side. If you at both of the ears you could see the pinkness inside. Just like Odd who was a cat on Lyoko Jasmine did too have a tail. She had a fluffy white tail that Aelita could see belonging on Peter Cottontail. Moving onto Jasmine's outfit she adorned her usual dark red shoes and pink gloves, which gave her the ability to heal. She remembered the first time they had found out about that. It was certainly a shock to watch her save Ulrich before he de-virtualized. Her outfit was a red shirt that came together in a V form right under her abdomen. From that a white skirt formed and went down to mid thigh.

As for Jasmine's powers, while she had weapons and could use them she chose to use one of her more deadly powers. On one of their first trips to Lyoko as they started learning about their newly acquired friends, the first time Aelita saw Jasmine use her powers her hair stood on an ends and she got goosebumps all over her body. Jasmine had the power of mind control. When she focused, she could make anyone do her bidding whatsoever, and that was the thought that made Aelita gain a new reverence of her friend; but her power was similar as to what XANA could do and so in that way she gained a fear.

As Jasmine landed, she gathered her thoughts on what they were supposed to do and so it took her a while to notice that her younger friend was watching and waiting for her. As she stood up an Overwing was materialized in front of her. Smiling, she stepped onto it as Aelita's wings appeared and she started to hover as they started on their journey.

Knowing Aelita Jasmine knew it wouldn't be long until the question popped up. Her patience was rewarded when not five seconds later Aelita asked, "Uh, Jazz. I have a question."

"Yeah, what about" Jasmine asked hiding her smirk.

"Well I don't know, it just seems like Simone knows more about Lyoko than I do. How is that possible? I mean I lived on Lyoko." Aelita asked yearning to know the answer.

Meanwhile, somewhere on Lyoko in the ice sector, on the way to the way tower was a duo riding on an Overbike. The guy was sitting in front while a woman was sitting behind him waiting to know the answer to the question she just asked. The couple on the Overbike looked like they didn't belong with the technology that they were using.

The man was decked out in a ninja outfit. All that could be shown from his outfit was his piercing black eyes and dark black hair. The rest of his body was hidden by silk cloth; or however real that silk cloth could be when in a virtual world. On the back of the man's pants there was a case holding all sorts of ninja equipment for example kunai and explosives such as small bombs. On his side, a sword lay attached to his hip fully sheathed. On the man's feet were shoes of some sort; kind of settling in between flats and flip flops. All the women knew was that they stayed securely on the man no matter whatever flip he did.

The woman behind him was wearing an outfit while not fully ninja attire, still a ninja-like outfit. While not like her friend Aelita's, it was still a full purple body suit matched with pink. Getting impatient, she interrupted calling his name reminding him that he had a question to answer.

"Yes. I know, Yumi. Well it's hard to explain but I'll try to sum it up. After Simone first located the supercomputer and found out how to turn it on there was a message directly from Franz Hopper; giving orders." Alex finally replied.

Yumi got excited. She couldn't believe someone other than Aelita had actually had contact with the person who created Lyoko, "Really? What did it say?"

As Nicky and Odd were flying side by side in the air, well more like Nicky was flying and Odd was riding the Overboard, Nicky was still answering more questions. Nicky looked over to his friend. He was wearing his purple suit. It was like his old one but with more enhancements. This one actually covered his entire body and was completely purple. Although he still had his cat tail and claws along with his picture of one of his most favorite person in the world. Kiwi!

Nicky turned his head back and continued flying. Odd turned back to Nicky waiting for his answer. As he was waiting he looked at his friend. Even after being on Lyoko with him so many times it still made him chuckle slightly at the look Nicky wore. He looked like he stepped right out of Greece with his white tunic. It was sleeveless showing off his muscles and came down to mid thigh. He had a golden tie around his waist to keep the tunic in. Underneath the tunic, he wore dark golden almost topaz pants that remind Odd of Ulrich's original Lyoko outfit pants. For shoes Nicky wore a brown pair of Greek shoes that laced all the way up to mid calf.

Now there was one thing that had shocked Odd the first time they were traveling somewhere to Lyoko, just like Aelita, Nicky gained wings. Nicky's wings were darker than Aelita's. Also they were a masculine form of Aelita's feminine one. Lastly, on his arms Odd quickly learned was the source of Nicky's powers. They were made from solid gold and could reflect attacks along with send their own.

As Odd was still watching Nicky he continued what he was saying before. "It pretty much said that whoever was smart enough to get the computer to work should meet him in Lyoko."

"I guess that automatically rules you out." Odd replied jokingly.

"Yeah" Nicky said. A moment later he realized what Odd had replied and shouted, "Hey!"

In the desert sector standing in the remains of several Krabes, as Odd and the rest of the group had affectionately taking to calling them, stood two brunettes. The shorter and younger one was wearing a full body jumpsuit with brown boots that came to mid calf. It was designed from different colors of yellow and brown. He had two swords that he was just starting to sheath that he always carried on his back. He quickly took a glance at his companion who was staring down at the ground in thought.

His older companion was looking at the ground not focusing on it; thinking about his goodbye with his girlfriend. The three of them had arrived in the Desert sector together farther away from the way tower more in the center of the tower and the ledge to meet the Transport Orb since she was heading to Carthage alone. That thought still gave him chills. He wouldn't bear it if something had happened to her.

_Flashback_

_As they had all been materialized in the desert sector Ulrich couldn't stop staring at his female friend. Simone was wearing something of a dark blue halter neck leotard that turned into shorts that went down to her mid thigh. In the center at the top of it right where the strings connected to the rest of her outfit was a beautiful sapphire amulet. He had no idea what it was although he felt that if something happened to it, it could mean something dangerous was going to happen._

_After his gaze finally managed to avert itself from the pendent in the middle of her chest, he looked down and saw the rest of her outfit; it wasn't much but she wore knee-high boots. On her back he could see something similar to what he used to hold his two swords. As he took a glimpse of her face he had to admit that while he loved Yumi, Simone was one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen; and somehow being on Lyoko amplified that. Her crystal clear blue eyes sparkled with a bit of anticipation, worry, excitement, and sorrow? No he must have read that last one wrong. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled up into a nice sweet high pony tail as she looked at James._

_She walked over to James and Ulrich realized he should probably give them their privacy. It was quite an awkward situation for him._

"_Stay safe." Simone started looking up into his eyes._

"_Psh, I'm always safe." James said with a little bit of roguishness in him._

_Simone smiled a bit knowing that was what he was trying to do. He couldn't stand if she didn't have a smile on her face for longer than three seconds in his company. That was one thing Simone absolutely loved about him. But for now it was a time to be serious and so she replied, "I mean it James. Please stay safe. I love you more than anything in the entire world."_

_James smiled truly at her and said, "The same thing could be said to you, babe. I love you more than you'll ever know. And it's you who needs to stay safe in Carthage."_

"_I'll make it back to you, James. Don't worry. In the end I'll make it back." Simone answered in return. That was when James noticed something was off. She was acting kind of funny ever since they had gone down to the scanners. He wasn't able to say anything or question her about it because right before she left she turned to Ulrich and said, "Make sure he doesn't do anything too boneheaded. I'm off Ta."_

_End Flashback_

So as he stood there standing next to Ulrich in his jumpsuit similar to Aelita's only without the pink and the skirt. His was an olive green color mixed with a regular green. He had an over coat to go with that. He was still holding his bo-staff that he used to fight. It was rather convenient because with Simone working the supercomputer it was designed to be partially linked to his thoughts so whatever he wanted or required in battle it became that.

He was shook out of his thoughts by Ulrich processing what information he had given him of his girlfriend. "So wait, I still don't understand it. I mean I get the fact that Simone met Franz Hopper in person and he gave her information. But that still doesn't explain how Lyoko is so dangerous for her."

"We should start moving." James said. They were pretty close to the tower when a sandstorm along with the Krabes came luckily they had managed to destroy the Krabes. Maybe it was a good thing that they were partnered together. The two seemed to be working better with just themselves. But either way before James could get lost in thought, he shook himself out of it to explain it once more to Ulrich.

"Don't you get it? Do the math: Franz Hopper is the creator of Lyoko. Okay? Add that to the vital information that he gave her. Put that together and you get Lyoko being dangerous for Simone. What are you missing?"

With that Ulrich pieced together everything and stopped running in surprise, their Overbike was trashed by the Krabes. He looked at James unbelievingly although somehow he knew it was true. How else could everything that had already happened come to be without the point James was making. Ulrich felt stupid for not realizing it before. Of course, now it all made sense!

All around Lyoko everybody's reaction was the same, except of course the people who already knew. In the ice sector Alex had felt Yumi's arms go slack around his waist and it wasn't because they arrived at the tower. Nicky practically had to shove Odd out of the way from the incoming tree for Odd most surely would have hit had it not been for him. Finally, in the mountain sector Aelita who had just landed at the tower looked surprising at Jasmine.

"So you're saying. My father gave Simone his keys to Lyoko?" Aelita asked shocked.

"Yeah; but luckily XANA and NAXA don't entirely know that. All they think that he gave her some information. They never got the fact that she has Franz Hopper's keys. Now come on we have to finish the mission." Jazz said as she finished her explanation.

All over Lyoko in the Desert, Ice, Mountain, and Forest sectors they all had the same reactions: wow. Meanwhile, unknown to all Simone had her own plan. She knew that Jeremy was only going to get in the way so she gave him specific instructions to not alert the others to what she was doing and to give her directions to the core. Little did Jeremy know, he was leading Simone to her demise.

**A/N: Alright bet you didn't expect **_**that**_** to happen! Simone has Franz Hopper's keys! Oh no! And what exactly is she planning next chapter is coming up real soon. Hopefully I'll be able to post it today! Yay!**


	10. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 8: The Plot Thickens

**A/N: I know! I know! I've been gone since forever. Please don't hate me! I've been extremely busy! I'm sorry! I'll try to update sooner but seriously I'm soooooo sorry! It's just that I lost all motivation for the story. So now when I was starting my new story Wai Momi, I gained a new motivation and now I am continuing with my story! I'll try to continue to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we have to make an unneeded detour since we already know that the Code Lyoko characters do not belong to me. Other than that the only thing that's mine is the plot and our darling friends Simone, Jasmine, Nicky, James, and Alex.**

_Previously: All over Lyoko in the Desert, Ice, Mountain, and Forest sectors they all had the same reactions: wow. Meanwhile, unknown to all Simone had her own plan. She knew that Jeremy was only going to get in the way so she gave him specific instructions to not alert the others to what she was doing and to give her directions to the core. Little did Jeremy know, he was leading Simone to her demise._

While everyone was busy with the missions on Lyoko, a lone figure just arrived in the core of Lyoko. That person was Simone Johnson. As Simone stepped out of the Transporter Orb, she looked up as she said aloud to Jeremy. "Okay, lead the way. Once I'm there, tell me where the key is."

With that said, the duo followed that course of action. Jeremy led her through the maze into the core of Lyoko where the key was. Once she entered the central room she noticed the layout. This time there were several large blocks sticking up from the ground and along the walls. To the left of her she saw that there were several stairs. At the top of the stairs, there was a door that was open. Also, along the wall there were several ledges. Just like the steps, those ledges also held open doors as well. As she entered the room, from out of the doors crawled out several "tarantulas".

Looking around she heard Jeremy quickly tell her that the key was in the uppermost corner of the room. As she started to run, she unsheathed her swords. Once she began moving, all the tarantulas began an open season, firing at her every step. Luckily with her swords, she was able to deflect most of the blasts and send them back at the tarantulas. There were a few times where she literally had to dive and roll herself back into a running position because she was to late to repel the blast.

As Jeremy sat in the lab he put his hands over his eyes. He was so nervous for Simone. No one ever lasted for long in the core and her part of the mission was essential. She could not be killed on Lyoko. So as he slowly opened his eyes he noticed that she was arriving closer to the key. As he watched the screen through one open eye, he noticed that Simone disappeared for a split second. His eyes widened as he looked around the screen. She could not have lost all her life points because her card was still up and had 80% of her lifeline left. But as quickly as she had disappeared off the screen, she reappeared. But the surprising thing was that there were no more tarantulas around and she had reached the key.

Seeing that, Jeremy asked Simone, "How did you do that?"

Smirking at Jeremy's remark, Simone replied, "I'll explain later for now just lead me to the Celestial Dome so I can access the computer there."

Listening to Simone's command, he directed her to the Elevator. From there she was able to get to the dome area. As she approached the computer she told Jeremy that she would be sending information to him and that he was to delete everything. Using Franz Hopper's keys, she was able to connect her mind to the computer and figure out which things needed to be deleted.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Jeremy continued to receive new programs that popped up on his computer. Some of the programs that showed up had no meaning to him, while others he found were the hardwiring to the monsters on Lyoko, the sectors, and even the core of Lyoko. As he continued to delete the new pop-ups, he quickly checked over to the rest of the group members. Seeing that they were all on their way to the way towers he knew that he could concentrate the majority of his efforts on Simone.

As Simone continued to send the systems files to Jeremy, she heard a buzz in her head. Knowing immediately it was Jeremy, she heard the question, he and most of the younger group members, had probably wanted to know since she, James, and Alex had mentioned the secret between her and Franz Hopper. "Simone, I have a question, how do you know how to do all of this stuff?"

Knowing that she had to give her words extremely carefully so that Jeremy would get what she was implying she answered, "You don't know? Well I suppose you wouldn't. Only _12_ people know about Lyoko, myself included and only 4 probably now 8, know that I own Franz Hopper's keys."

As she said those words all she could hear was silence. Meanwhile, Jeremy stared at the computer shocked. He never knew what had happened to Franz Hopper's keys. He had always assumed that they were given to Aelita. He never imagined that someone entirely different would be the holder of them. While Simone continued to work, she asked Jeremy if he was alright and to let her know when the Manta nest burst. Shaking himself out of his shocked state he replied that the nest would break in about a minute.

Counting her time limit, Simone worked for the next 45 seconds as hard as she could. Just as she was finishing Jeremy gave the alert. Smiling to herself Simone thought _'right on time'_ as she punched in a 2, followed by two 6's, another 2, and finally a 9. As she finished the code the mantas all disintegrated in an instant.

Jeremy looked surprised at the screen. He never knew that there was such a simple way to get rid of the mantas. As he was staring at the screen a box popped up asking if he wanted to delete all memory. He immediately told Simone about the newest pop-up. Sighing to herself, Simone knew that it was finally time.

Simone responded to Jeremy's question with, "Yes you want to do that; but first you'll need the signals from the others. Also, wait for them to leave Lyoko. Meanwhile, I have something to do. By the way, I need you to do two things, first pass on some messages and then send me an Overbike. First, tell Alex not to yell at me. Next, tell Yumi and Jazz that I still want my money from the bet. Also, tell Yumi to stop complaining and to kiss Ulrich already she's giving Jazz and I a headache. Finally, tell James I love him, and that I promise to make it back to him."

Hearing that final goodbye message, Jeremy told Simone, "Okay now you're scaring me. I have a feeling you're going to do something un-Simone-ish."

As the Overbike materialized in front of her she hopped on and said, "I'm about to take on XANA and NAXA for good."

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuunnn! Simone's going to take on XANA **AND** NAXA** **is she powerful enough to do it? What's going to happen to her? Well find out! I'll try to update again soon. Since I'm writing Wai Momi, I want to update both stories at once. So until next time…**

**~bookluver321!**


	11. Simone's Sacrifice

Chapter 9: Simone's Sacrifice

**Hey everyone Happy Fourth of July! Just to let you know, I'll probably be updating on the weekends since I have to work on the weekdays. You know the deal I still don't own Code LYOKO although I do own NAXA, Simone, James, Nicky, Jasmine, and Alex.**

_

* * *

_

Previously: Hearing that final goodbye message, Jeremy told Simone, "Okay now you're scaring me. I have a feeling you're going to do something un-Simone-ish."

_As the Overbike materialized in front of her she hopped on and said, "I'm about to take on XANA and NAXA for good."_

As Jeremy heard Simone's response, he looked at the computer shocked. _Was she crazy?_ No one, _no one, _could take on XANA and NAXA alone! So what was she thinking? Meanwhile on Lyoko, Simone did not say anything as she continued on her way to the heart of Lyoko. She expected that this would be the reaction of the others if they found out her entire plan.

Once Jeremy began to come out of his stupor, he yelled at her, "ARE YOU INSANE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! YOU CAN'T TAKE ON XANA _**AND**_NAXA!"

Cringing at his scream, Simone replied calmly, "Technically, I'm not really taking them on by myself."

After neither of them spoke for several minutes she realized that Jeremy was waiting for her to explain. So that's what she did. She told him every part of her plan not leaving anything out. As she finished, she quickly demanded him not to tell anyone the plan until everything was set in motion. She could not afford to have the others find out about it and ruin everything.

* * *

After Jeremy finished talking to Simone, he briefly checked over each individual sector. Seeing that everyone was at their respective way tower, he used the system files that Simone had sent to him to hack each tower. This in turn allowed everyone to use the tower's systems not only Aelita. Once everyone entered their towers they asked Jeremy what they should do next.

"Type in the code A-N-N-A-X." He told Aelita, Yumi, James, and Nicky.

As they each typed in their code word, each of the sector way towers turned an unusual color. Unlike the red when XANA or NAXA took over the tower or the white when Aelita controlled the tower, they each turned black. Outside of the towers, in each sector the ground started steadily pulsing. Once each duo's part was completed, Jeremy immediately evacuated them from their sectors and brought them back to the real world.

* * *

Back in the core, Simone crept steadily having already left the Overbike behind. As she approached the core's central tower, she took a brief glance around to make sure she did not see any monsters. She knew that the Scyphozoa always wandered around the core of Lyoko and right now she could not afford for the creature to find her. Once she saw that the coast was clear, she headed into the tower. As she was lifted to the top level she waited for Jeremy's signal.

"Everyone's out of Lyoko and down at the scanners. Please, you don't have to do this. Think about how everyone will feel. It doesn't have to be this way Simone, I can just bring you out of Lyoko now." Jeremy tried to plead with her before everyone came upstairs from the scanners.

Smiling sadly she replied, "Yes I do Jeremy. Don't worry I'll be back with you guys, just remember what I said Jeremy. There are twelve people."

Leaving her cryptic message with him, she walked forward to input the code into the system. Once she typed in the code A-N-N-A-X she felt the world around her shatter. Simultaneously, in every sector the incessant pulsing outside each of the black towers abruptly stopped as all of the towers exploded.

The sudden enormous blast engulfed everything in each sector. In the desert sector, there was a bright light that overtook everything, including the Hornets and the even the tallest mountains. In the forest, trees and scurrying Kankrelats were not fast enough as the oncoming blast caught them. Even in the ice and desert sectors, Blocks and Krabes could do nothing to avoid their oncoming ending.

Meanwhile back in the core, as Simone was still connected to the central tower's systems, she quickly checked throughout each of the towers and saw that everything in Lyoko was taken in each blast. She smirked slightly at the ingeniousness of her plan before she felt herself being caught in the detonation of the core.

**

* * *

**

OH NO Simone! Is the end for our hero? And how will everyone else take this blow to their group? There is still more to come in this story! So do not fret, the fat lady has not sung yet! Also, what did she mean in her cryptic message to Jeremy? More coming soon. And just to give you a motive to review here's a brief preview of the next chapter:

_Jeremy looked downcast as he said to the group, " I don't know. All I know is that she was caught in the destruction. But, I don't know…"_

_Just then Jeremy was almost knocked unconscious by a fist that came hurtling towards his face. Since he was looking down he hadn't seen it coming but he had certainly felt it. He also felt the pain of his nose being broken. As he looked up from the ground, he saw James being held back by Alex and Ulrich since they were the two closest to him. Meanwhile, Aelita and Odd were trying to help him up. Everyone else just looked shocked not expecting it to happen._

_James continued to struggle against his restraints as he tried to reach Jeremy. With fury in his eyes, he shouted, "Let me at him! How could you! I can't believe you would just let her do that! What are you retarded! Second smartest kid my ass! How could you!"_

**Aww, poor James. If you wanna see the rest of the chapter review! And yes, I am holding the chapter hostage! Muwhahaha! But yeah, seriously, REVIEW! Until next time…**

**~bookluver321**


	12. The Truth

Chapter 10: The Truth

**Heyy! How has everyone's week been? Well, I have some great news! Since I am not working this week, I am going to try to update at least one more time before next weekend comes! So here's the new chapter! Oh, and I do not own Code Lyoko. I just own Simone, James, Nicky, Jasmine, and Alex.**

_Previously:_

_Meanwhile back in the core, as Simone was still connected to the central tower's systems, she quickly checked throughout each of the towers and saw that everything in Lyoko was taken in each blast. She smirked slightly at the ingeniousness of her plan before she felt herself being caught in the detonation of the core._

As each pair exited the scanners, they each took the elevator upstairs to the supercomputer. Once everyone finally arrived, they looked to Jeremy to receive the status of Lyoko. Masking his sad and guilty feelings, Jeremy put a smile on his face as he told the group that the plan had succeeded and XANA, NAXA and everything on Lyoko was destroyed.

The nine friends all turned excitedly to each other as they gave a cheer. None of them noticed that they were missing their brave strategist as they all rejoiced. Everyone in the group celebrated happily as they shared hugs and kisses with their significant others or in the case of Odd danced happily around the room. Unfortunately, their joyful moment was ruined when they heard James ask, "Wait…where's Simone?"

Everyone looked around trying to find their blonde haired blue-eyed companion. Unfortunately for Jeremy, his guilty feelings started to break through and his eyes immediately turned downcast. It also did not help when the most observant person in the room spotted his actions and instantly demanded, "What do you know?"

The remaining seven friends quickly looked from Alex to the object of his attention. Jeremy then attempted to explain what happened, as he told them, "Simone never told anyone the last part of her plan. She never told us that her plan was extremely risky. She didn't tell anyone, except for me. I only found out as she was heading to do it; but had I known from the start I never would have helped her. I swear I-"

He was cut off by James who was getting angrier every minute Jeremy continued to stall. All he wanted to know was where his girlfriend was and what happened, so he asked, "What did you do?"

As Jeremy's pink haired girlfriend grabbed his hand, he sighed sadly and replied, "The last part of Simone's plan was to go to the heart of the core or well where XANA and NAXA's tower stood. Once there, using Franz Hopper's Keys, she managed to destroy XANA and NAXA by pretty much detonating all of Lyoko."

Not fully grasping what he meant, Jasmine inquired, "So what's the big idea? _Why_ is my best friend not here?"

This was the part that Jeremy hated explaining the most. He knew that he was about to become the group's least favorite person in a matter of seconds, "Because there was no way for her to dematerialize and make sure that there were no more traces of XANA and NAXA."

Hearing those words everyone's heart almost stopped. Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd were not affected as much as the rest of the group because they did not know her as well; but just the thought alone was enough to make them take a sharp intake of breath. As for Yumi and Jasmine, they considered Simone to be their best friend and knowing that she was gone had them collecting tears in their eyes. Meanwhile, Alex considered Simone to be his little sister, and so hearing what Jeremy did made him want to wring the little twerp's neck.

Unlike the rest of the group, Nicky had known Simone the longest, and probably had the deepest connection to her aside from James. Only a few people from the group knew that Simone and him had grown up together and had been best friends back in their hometown. So when he heard the news it felt as if someone had put a hole through his chest as the wind was knocked out of him.

Finally, James had taken the news the hardest. He felt himself stop breathing for a few seconds and began to feel as if he were drowning. He had loved Simone since she transferred in at the end of eighth grade. So when they started dating during the summer before ninth grade, he knew that he would want to be with her forever. Unfortunately, it now seemed like he would never get that forever because Jeremy robbed him of it; and that thought made him extremely angry.

Meanwhile, the other eight friends were able to come to their bearings a bit easier. Nicky was the first one to speak after receiving the terrible news. His face held a sad frown, as he tried to say, "You don't mean…she can't."

Jeremy looked downcast as he said to the group, "I don't know. All I know is that she was caught in the destruction. But, I don't know…"

Just then Jeremy was almost knocked unconscious by a fist that came hurtling towards his face. Since he was looking down, he hadn't seen it coming but he had certainly felt it. He also felt the pain of his nose being broken. As he looked up from the ground, he saw James being held back by Alex and Ulrich since they were the two closest to him. Meanwhile, Aelita and Odd were trying to help him up. Everyone else just looked shocked not expecting it to happen.

James continued to struggle against his restraints as he tried to reach Jeremy. With fury in his eyes, he shouted, "Let me at him! HOW COULD YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD JUST LET HER DO THAT! WHAT ARE YOU RETARDED! SECOND SMARTEST KID MY ASS! HOW COULD YOU!"

Standing next to him, Alex commanded, "James calm down."

Unfortunately, nothing Alex could say would process through his mind. Right now, all he wanted was Simone in his arms safe and sound; but that could never be because of the brat in front of him. As Jeremy looked up at James' infuriated face, he whispered, "I'm sorry James."

Only those words seemed to make James seethe further, as he glared back at him and yelled, "_SORRY_! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? WELL _SORRY_ ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! _SORRY_ DOESN'T UNDO THE DAMAGE YOU'VE DONE! _SORRY_ DOESN'T BRING MY GIRLFRIEND BACK!SO YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN TAKE THAT SORRY AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-"

Luckily, his next word was muffled by Ulrich's hand that immediately covered his mouth once he realized what James was about to say. On the other side of James, Alex, who was still holding him back along with Ulrich, tried his second attempt at calming James down. "James I know you're angry, no infuriated, right now. We all are. But taking it out on Jeremy is something you _can't_ do. What would Simone say if she saw you talking like that right now…not just to Jeremy but to anybody."

Thankfully, James listened to those words and began to calm himself. As the magnitude of the situation began to way on him, he quickly shook himself out of Ulrich and Alex's grip which had loosened and turned towards the elevators. As he started to leave before his tears began to show, he said over his shoulder, "This is ridiculous."

After James had left, everyone just stared at the elevator doors. Jeremy looked up at Alex and said, "Thanks."

As Alex heard Jeremy give his appreciation, he turned and glared at him as he told him coldly, "I didn't do it for you. Anyway, we have more important things to figure out."

As soon as Alex gave his cold reply the computer screen lit up as a message appeared. The eight quickly gathered around the computer as Jeremy opened it. Before reading it he quickly looked at the signature on the bottom. Seeing who had wrote the message gave the group of eight a new found hope as they realized they had one more mission before closing this chapter in their lives.

**DUN, DUN, DUHHH! Who is this mysterious message from? If you want to find out who then review please. Also, what is going to happen to James? Will he rejoin the group or what? All will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**~bookluver321**


	13. A New Mission

Chapter 11: A New Mission

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in like two weeks, but there is a reason for that. Recently, my dad was in the hospital and so my mom and I visited him every day so I couldn't really work on the next chapter. Even though he just got out, I have had a sever case of writers block mixed in with work from school and the fact that I needed to pack, since I will be heading to Alabama next week. So if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter just let me know. In the meantime, here is the current installment of Code LYOKO: With a Twist.**

**I do not own Code Lyoko although I still wanna own Ulrich. However, I used to own NAXA until she was...I guess deleted? Anyway, I also own Simone, Alex, Nicky, and the disappearing James. XD**

_Previously:_

_As soon as Alex gave his cold reply the computer screen lit up as a message appeared. The eight quickly gathered around the computer as Jeremy opened it. Before reading it he quickly looked at the signature on the bottom. Seeing who had wrote the message gave the group of eight a new found hope as they realized they had one more mission before closing this chapter in their lives._

As the group watched James storm out of the room and head up towards the elevators, they heard a sudden noise come from the computer as it turned on and a message popped up. Since Jeremy had the most experience with the supercomputer out of everyone in the group, he knew what the "ding" meant.

Once his attention was diverted towards the computer, the group turned to look at what had caught his interest. As they gathered around the supercomputer, Jeremy quickly slid into the chair that he occupied about twenty minutes ago. As he saw a message pop up, he clicked on it wondering who it could be from.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, he read the letter aloud to the group:

_Hey everyone,_

_I know I probably scared you with my stunt, but don't worry I'm still safe. I'm trapped in Limbo sorta similar to where Jeremy was that one time. I left small clues with each one of you on how to set me free. Although, I am sorry that I couldn't tell you any more of than that; because if I did you'd probably figure out my plan and then attempt to stop me. Speaking of which, I am sorry that I didn't tell you what I was planning to do. I know it was stupid, but I also know that it was the only way to be rid of XANA and NAXA forever. James, I love you and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Know that I will return to you. As for everyone else, I promise that I'll make it back to you. Remember what I said Jeremy, TWELVE people know. Two of those people are outside of our group, but I'm sure you guys will be able to figure out who the TWO EXTRA people are. Oh and one more thing, Aelita, you're father is safe. He's stuck here with me. I was able to find him as I was sweeping through the remains of LYOKO. I promise I'll be back. I love you. I miss you._

_With Love,  
__Simone_

As the eight friends reread her message over and over again, tears began to swell in their eyes. They knew that they could breathe now that they knew Simone was alright; although they could not breathe easy until Simone was back with them once more. Nevertheless, they knew they had to show James this note. Hopefully then it would bring him some peace and inspire him to help them.

As Jeremy sent the letter to his laptop, the group rushed out of factory sprinting back to Kadic to catch up with their ninth member. Hopefully with his help, they could figure out who the other two people were; and piece together all the clues that Simone had strategically left them. After all, they did have one more mission before closing this epic chapter in their lives. With those thoughts in their heads, they grinned as they raced through the sewer system.

**I know it's not a long chapter, but as I said before I am suffering through writers block. Also, if anyone has any ideas on how I should continue this or if I should continue this. Please let me know. Any idea is welcome. Oh and I'm sure some of you can guess who the other two people are. I probably won't be able to update until the middle of August when I come back home. By then hopefully my writer's block will be gone, some of you may give me ideas, and I may come up with new ideas as well. Anyway until next time!**

**~bookluver321**


End file.
